Amazing Spider-Man
by Allen Mezzaro
Summary: Follow this re-imagining of Peter Parker by author Allan Mezzaro as Peter moves to Denver and attempts to become the best Spider-Man he can be!
1. Amazing Spider-Man 1

Amazing Spider-Man Issue #1: Brand New Day (part 1)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro

Opening by: Jordan Miller

Edited by: Jordan Miller

"We all see the same things. Life, death, abandonment, sorrow, pain, joy, fear and so much more; these are the things we see every day, but we do nothing to change them. My name is Peter Parker. My parents were murdered in front of my eyes by the King Pin, the most powerful mobster in New York, and I was infected by a radioactive spider. I gained powers, super powers. I'm strong, I'm fast; I can climb walls and I can shoot webs from my wrists. I left my Aunt May and Uncle Ben behind in New York and moved to Denver, Colorado to perfect my technique as a crime-fighter. I've donned the mask of a hero, and now my destiny is set in stone: Become a crime-fighter, save Denver, and then avenge my parents' death at the hands of King Mob. I am Spider-Man, and this is my story…"

…

I look at the poster hanging on the wall and read what it says, "Room for rent, $350 a month, call Flash Thompson for more details!" It lists his number after that sentence. I look around me at my new surroundings. Denver is a beautiful city, and everything about it screams harmony. But somehow I know that deep down inside, there is evil. I already applied and was accepted into City University, the science program, but I don't have enough money for a dorm. This seems to be the only legitimate apartment ad I've seen all week. I pull my phone out and dial the number.

"Hello? Thompson speaking." His voice is low and carries out of the phone loudly.

"Um, my name's Peter Parker, and I'm interested in renting your spare room."

"Sure! Come on by! The address is on the flier!" He hangs up without saying goodbye, and my ear feels slightly bruised. I rip the flier down and turn to walk down the street when I bump into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has flowing blonde hair and deep, blue, reflecting eyes. Her lips are full and cherry red and she's just about an inch shorter than me. I notice that she dropped her books so I reach to pick them up. Unfortunately, she has the same idea so we bump heads and I fall to the ground. After the momentary fuzziness wares off I look up and notice that she is laughing. She offers me a hand and I take it, clumsily being helped back to my feet.

"I'm Gwen Stacy, nice to meet you," she says with a smile; her eyes glittering.

"I'm um, yeah, um Peter. Peter Parker," I manage to stumble those words out and she manages to laugh even more.

"Well it's nice to meet you Peter Parker. You gonna enroll at City U?" She shakes my hand and finishes picking her books up.

"Um, yeah, I already got accepted. The science program,"

"Nice. I'm in the art program, I guess I'll be seeing you around," she smiles even broader and I think my smile is even bigger. She walks past me and starts going down the street. I look back down at the flier, and keep walking. Just then I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and jolt around, only to see its Gwen again. She laughs even harder, "You paranoid or something, hun? Anyways, here's my number, feel free to call," she flips her flowing blonde hair and walks down the street again. I push the piece of paper with her number on it down into my jeans pocket and continue to walk.

…

Adrian Toomes walks into his superiors' office, intent on confronting the man about his embezzling that he has discovered. Adrian walks to the rather large, steal door leading to his boss, Vincent Monroe's, office. He knocks on the door and hears his boss call to him, "Just a moment!" But Adrian refuses to wait, assuming his boss in attempting to hide his trail while he waits at the door.

Adrian turns the knob and pushes the door open, knocking over a table full of chemicals. "What have you done?!" Vincent screams at Adrian. Suddenly Adrian is angered beyond control and attacks Vincent, clawing at his face. Adrian bites his boss' neck and Vincent starts to screams.

Adrian now begins to scream, feeling a burning feeling in his back. "What have you done to me you sick old bastard?!" Adrian screams at his criminal boss as he punches him several times.

"You…you broke the vials!" Vincent yells at his underling in between punches. "We have to leave now!" Just then Adrian head gets real fuzzy and he stops attack Vincent. He stumbles around the office and crashes through the window, falling towards the streets below…

…

"Coming!" Flash's voice booms through the door leading into his apartment. I walked all the way here, to the 16th street mall, from across town where I've been staying. The room for rent was in the 1600 apartment building overlooking the 16ht street mall. It really is a beautiful area; but the only beautiful thing on my mind is Gwen Stacy. I just can't stop thinking about her flowing blonde hair, or her deep blue eyes. The door flies open, almost hitting me in the face and out struts Flash Thompson. You must be the Peter Parker I spoke to on the phone," he clasps my hand in between his to large, grizzly hands and shakes it violently, jarring my arm seemingly out of its socket. "Let me show you the room! I really hope you are the guy!" We start to walk into the apartment and then he stops abruptly, turning to look at me, "You go to City U, bub?" He says with a menacing glare.

"Um, yes. Is that a problem for you?" I ask, giving my best glare back.

He starts to laugh and claps one of his large hands onto my right shoulder, "No, pal, I LOVE City U, only got two more years left!" We continue to walk into the apartment and that is when I get my first real glance around the place. It's gorgeous, large, roomy. I'm awestruck.

"For three-fifty a month? All of this?"

"Yeah, that a prob?"

"No, not at all man. How much you want up front?" I pull the wad of five-hundred that I carry around with me all the time out of my pocket and start flipping the bills. Flash's eyes light up with joy.

…

Adrian Toomes crashes violently through the window to another office building across the street and attacks to civilians, killing them. He makes a mad dash across the building and jumps out the windows on the opposite side of the building, leaping through the air and flying with the wings that have just sprouted from his back.

Flapping violently, Adrian manages to land at the Museum of Modern Art and begins to terrorize the people there. Two guards take their guns out and begin to shoot at him, but he's too fast, too skilled. He flies towards them at tremendous speeds and, using his wings as blades, slices their necks from their very bodies. Continuing to fly, Adrian makes his way through the city from above and dives onto the 16th Street Mall…

…

"Alright, looks like we are all set to go. Your room is right up that set of stairs," he points to the staircase in the east corner. Yeah, that's right, we have an east CORNER. "You got any stuff on the way? You need help moving from your 'rent's place or something?" He looks at me inquisitively.

"No, this bag I've got on my back right now," I take my back pack from my back and show it to him. "It's alla my stuff, but thanks for the offer,"

"No prob bob, when do your classes start?" He walks over to the fridge and pulls out two cans of beer, tossing one to me.

"Sorry, I'm underage," I say, tossing the beer back.

He tosses it back to me, "Yeah, like that's ever stopped anyone," he chuckles to himself and I shrug my shoulders. What they hell, right? What's one can of beer really gonna do to me, right? I pop the tab and take a sip. I never realized how much I didn't like beer. But to save face and make friends with my new roommate, I swallowed my pride and drank the rest, very slowly.

Flash throws himself onto the couch and I feel a tingling at the back of my neck. Oh no, not now. "Hey, Flash, I got to go run some errands, I'll be back in a few," I say, running out the door at breakneck paces.

"Have fun ol' chap!" He yells to me in what I can only assume is his best British accent as I run down the hall. I duck into the bathroom where I throw on a tight blue and black costume, with a separate mask that is the same colors, just with white eyes. This is my Spider-Man costume. I rush out of the bathroom and ignore all of the strange stares I gather from the innocent bystanders. I can only imagine the horrid things they are thinking. I fling myself out the spinning door and sling a web from my wrist, connecting me to a tall building just across the street. It looks like a Sheraton Hotel. I arrive at the top of it smoothly and look around, trying to find what the problem is. Just then I hear screaming coming from my right and turn my head and watch as a winged man swoops down and picks a defenseless woman off of the street and bites into her neck…

…

Adrian Toomes soars down from the skies and latches onto a woman pushing a stroller. He lifts her high into the sky and begins to bite into her neck. The blood is juicy, salty, delicious. It stimulates him in every way, and he bites harder. She stops screaming. "This must go on, I must have MORE!" He roars into the clouds above, dropping the woman's body into the streets below.

"Sorry bub, but it's time to clip your wings!" A voice carries form Adrian's left and he stares over, puzzled at the source of the voice just in time for a black covered foot to fly straight into his face…

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME ALL-STAR SPIDER-MAN BRAND NEW DAY PART TWO!

MEET HARRY OSBORN, MJ WATSON AND MANY MORE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!


	2. Amazing Spider-Man 2

All-Star Spider-Man Issue #2: Brand New Day (part 2)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro (Mezzaro123)

Opening by: My brother

Edited by: All Star Silent King

Brand New Day

Part 2

Public Enemy #1

"Denver is a city of possibilities, but I was right, evil lurks in its darkest corners. I've found an apartment with a questionable roommate, and I've run into one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. But just as I start to settle into the apartment of _everyone's_ dreams, a man with wings attacks the 16th street mall. He goes for their necks, and he doesn't hold back. It's time for me to clip his wings because, as Uncle Ben has always told me, with great power comes even greater responsibility. I am the Spider-Man, and these are my stories…"

…

I kick the Bird-Man in the face while swinging on my webs. He flies into the nearest building and, as I swing around, I shoot another web to catch the dead woman's body. I set her down safely on the ground and then land against the wall of my apartment building. I hear a bang on the window and look behind me to see none other than Flash Thompson doing the banging. "Get outta here you little freak!" I spray webbing onto our window and the banging stops. I think I scared him away. I chuckle to myself and don't even notice as the Bird-Man comes ripping through the skies at me at a hundred miles-per-hour. I jump upwards and begin climbing up the building hoping he would crash through the window of my apartment. But of course, I'm wrong. He makes a split second maneuver allowing him to race up the side of the building towards me. I spray webbing at his left wing but barely miss. It's gotta be the beer messing with my aim.

I leap from the building just as the Bird-Man tears past me, ripping two long claws into my side. As I fall downwards I notice flashes and screaming from below. It seems people are…taping me? And then I notice the news crew. Dammit! I wanted to avoid the news crew! Now I'm going to have to work extra hard to hide my scars! Oh, hold up, I should probably save myself now. I blast my webbing at the nearest building and sling up, but the Bird-Man roars down from above, slicing my webs and nearly decapitating me in the same feral swoop.

I manage to attach myself to another building before I go splat, but then I notice the Bird-Man gnawing away at another citizen of this fine city. I fire webs at the creature's wings and this time I hit. The creature and the man he was eating fall fast to the ground and hit with a hard and loud crunch! I sling over to him and kneel down, reassuring myself that he isn't dead. I place my forefingers on his neck and feel for a pulse. I wait three seconds and begin to worry, but then I feel a steady thud against my fingers. I wait another three seconds and there it is again. Whew, I did it, I saved the day and didn't kill the bad guy. Win, win. But then I look around me and notice that everyone is staring in one of four places: The Bird-Man, the newly dead businessman, the dead mother…or me. And they don't look to happy.

"Well, looks like my job here is done. Anyone want to catch the latest flick with me? I hear that new one, what was it, Amazing Arachna-Boy? Yeah, I hear that one's good. Any takers? No? Okay, I'll be on my way then," I raise my arm and prepare to fire a web to make my hasty escape when the husband of the dead mother stands and confronts me.

"You think you did a good job today? Who the hell are you supposed to be anyways? There is thousands of dollars of property damage and two people dead," he points dramatically to his baby son, "This kid is going to grow up without a mother. You didn't stop this fucking bird in time, and now you want us all to laugh at your half-assed puns? You're that Spider-Man from New York, aren't you? They one that saved the school bus of babies? Well look at you now, just a little kid in tights trying to play the hero. Well listen here 'hero', it ain't gonna work. Pack up your tights and get the hell out of town. 'Cause the second any of us discover who you really are, you'll be riding out in a completely different way," he concludes his speech by pointing at my hand, signaling me to shoot a web and exit the scene. But I just stand there, dumbstruck by what he just said.

And then the crowd surrounding me starts to roar; and then they chant. I can't understand what they are chanting, but I know it can't be good. Then the sound of gunfire comes and pain courses through my right arm as a bullet just barely hits it, cutting the flesh but flying right by my into someone else. I shoot my webbing and escape hoping not to die today…

…

Margret Watson strolls down the street towards the Denver Public Library, intent on turning her four and a half years overdue book in, finally. She is the mother of two young, beautiful girls; one sixteen and attending Denver High School of Greater Education; one nineteen attending City U. She has flowing red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her lips are naturally red and full. She resembles her daughter, Mary J. Watson, almost identically.

She comes down to the library a lot, seeing as how her and her two daughters love to read, and she knows the quickest shortcuts. She looks down all of the alleyways as she passes them, waiting to see one with an abnormally large manhole residing in the dead center of it. She finally comes across the alley and cuts through it. When she arrives at the manhole she hears it raking against the rocks. She investigates the sounds, deciding it was just her imagination at work, and continues to walk down the alleyway. She hears the scraping again and quickly turns to see if it is true. Nothing has changed. "You going crazy, Margret," she says to herself.

She turns around and continues walking down the long alleyway, her shortcut to the library. But then she screams as she feels sharp claws pierce into her shoulder and drag her back. Large teeth snap down over her head and her screaming is silenced. Quickly and efficiently she is dragged back down into the sewers below.

…

I stumble down the streets after returning to my civilian clothes. I managed to make my way to a poverty zone before the blood loss really started to sink in. I take a seat and lean my back against the wall of an old, condemned building. I look around me and see man after man, none of them with houses, all of them trying to feed their families. My head is fuzzy and I'm not quite sure how much more blood I can lose.

A man comes up to me, dark-skinned, pony-tale tied in the back, holographic glasses swirling with different colors and some nice facial hair, and offers me a hand. I just look at him, refusing to trust him. "Come on man, you gotta trust someone. We ain't all like the hood rats over there," he jerks a thumb over his shoulder and points at two large men fighting over a small, rather petite woman. I still refuse to take his hand. "I been watchin' the news in the window of one of 'em electronic stores down on 9th street, pal. I'm a doctor," I still don't take his hand.

"So what? You wanna fix these cuts up? Free of charge? No police called?"

"Hey, those guys fighting over there, one of 'em is gonna be shanked before the day is over, and someone gotta take care of 'em wit' out the cops being called. I'm your man. We'll talk about this here 'free' thing once I've got you all fixed up,"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Just shut the hell up an' come wit' me Spider-Man. I ain't gonna tell nobody, but hell if I know you need someone to fix you up time an' again." This definitely succeeded at getting my attention. How did he know?

"How do you know?"

"I jus' told you I been watchin' the _News_. You was on the news, boy! I saw you get cut up, and everybody gonna figure it out if you don't let me fix you up." I finally take his hand and he helps me. We begin to walk towards what I can only assume is his practice.

"So, mister…what's your name?" I ask him as we walk slowly down the street.

"Ain't important."

"Alright, then how much will the 'fixing-up' cost me?"

"Tell ya what, first time's on me."

"Alright, what about next time?"

"We'll talk next time," he says with a laugh, and then adds, "Jus' ask for the Doctor and people'll point my way."

We walk in silence for the next couple of minutes until we finally come on his practice. He carries me inside and then lays me down on a tabletop. "Gimme' your costume," he demands, and I point towards my backpack. He picks it up and tosses it to a teenage boy, maybe his son. "He'll fix that right up while I fix you, just sniff this," he puts something white by my face and I take a quick, sharp intake and immediately faint.

…

Mary Jane Watson has had a very good day. She woke up that morning and ate breakfast with her mom, and then she called her boyfriend, who took her to the mall. They had spent all day there, and she finally figured out that she was in love. She told her boyfriend that she loves him, and he said it back. He took her home and made love like wild tigers in the heat of the summer. He was her first. Now she is walking home from his house, only a few blocks away from his house. She had hoped he would walk her home, but alas he had a business meeting to attend to. Sometimes it's shitty having a boyfriend who is a business tycoon. But he IS sweet and loving, Mary Jane thought, she could live with a couple business meetings.

She arrived home to find that her Mom was still gone. Must still be at the library, Mary thought. Mary walks to the fridge and pulls out left-over Mac & Cheese from the night before; her favorite! She pops the lid on the container and pushes the buttons for a minute and thirty seconds on the microwave. She walks away while the food reheats and goes up to her room where she grabs her iPod. She plays her favorite song, Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, and dances around her house to her heart's content. The very second the song ends her phone rings, which strikes her as a little weird, but she answers anyways, it's her boyfriend.

"Hey, Harry, the meeting over already?" She asks with a smile because she is so happy to be talking to the man she loves.

"Yeah love, and I was wondering, my Dad is throwing a little 'back-to-school' party for people at City U, you wanna go?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How does…nine-ish sound to you?"

"Sounds great babe. See you then,"

"See ya,"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Kay, bye hun."

"Bye."

She hangs up the phone the drops to the floor, clutching the phone to her chest. She couldn't believe how in love she really is…

…

"Thanks Flash," I say as Flash and I walk through the door to our apartment. After the Doctor fixed me up I called Flash to come pick me up. I had just told him I was visiting a friend down there and things got rocky. He saw the blood and decided I am a scrapper. He has a whole new profound respect for me.

"No prob, amigo, just next time save some action for me!" He says, punching a fist into the air. "So what's next, King Killer, you coming with me to the party tonight?"

"Actually I was planning on just going and taking a nap, personally."

"Well where is the fun in that, broski? There are gonna be some fine girls there, and plenty of rooms," he says with a wink and a smile.

"Nah, really, I think I just need some sleep."

"I here this girl Gwen Stacy is gonna be there. Blonde, big boobs, nice legs, She is a real fine piece of ass. Maybe you can score some." Did I just hear him right? Gwen Stacy is going to be there? What's the harm in gong to one party, right? Not like I'll be break dancing, my wounds will have plenty of time to clean themselves up.

"What time?"

"That'a boy. We're leaving around nine-thirty, be ready!" He claps me on the back and then moves on to his bedroom. He walks out quickly and tosses something at me. I catch it in my hands and look back at him, "Oooh, cat-like reflexes. Gotcha, maybe you should be a catcher on the Football team. Anyways, I doubt you got any, so you can borrow one of mine for tonight. See ya bro!" He walks back into his room and I look down to what he threw me. A condom, a _condom!_ Really, wow. That's awesome…then again…maybe it'll come in handy. I pull out my wallet and stick it in the money compartment. I go to me room and prepare for the night so that Gwen Stacy would just love to see me.

…

Harry Osborne swings around Mary Jane Watson's apartment at three till nine and walks to the front door, knocking curtly three times and waiting for her to come to the door. He hears her call down to the door "Just a moment!" and then a few seconds later the door opens and Harry's eyes widen.

Mary is wearing nothing but a simple black and red lace bra and panties, her flat, pale white stomach showing. Her beautiful, thin legs glistening with what he only assumes is body oil; and the overpowering smell of vanilla washed off in currents from Mary's nicely shaped body. "You think anybody will mind if we come late, babe?"

Harry slips into the apartment and closes the door softly, starting to kiss Mary's neck. "Not at all, love, not at all." She runs up the stairs to her room, expecting Harry to give chase, which he does, and they fall onto her bed, completely in love…

…

TO BE CONTINUED!

PARTY WITH PETER PARKER IN AMAZING SPIDER-MAN ISSUE #3!

THE BRAND NEW DAY CONTINUES, AND A DARKER TOMORROW IS JUST ON THE HORIZON!

DON'T MISS PETER'S SECOND ENCOUNTER WITH GWEN STACY, AND LOADS MORE SPIDEY ACTION!


	3. Amazing Spider-Man 3

All-Star Spider-Man Issue #3: Brand New Day (part 3)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro (Mezzaro123)

Opening by: My brother

Edited by:

Brand New Day

Part 3

Party of the Decade

"Being Spider-Man is going to be tougher than I ever thought possible. I stopped a killer, a dangerous one at that, but it wasn't enough. I let two innocents die, and the man who told me to pack up and quit was right, I should…but I can't. It may not be the dawn of the Age of Heroes, but I can't give up yet. If I am ever to defeat King Pin and move on with my life, I must succeed. I am Spider-Man, and these are my stories…"

…

We park three blocks down from a mansion located about four miles from downtown, and I can hear Last Friday Night playing as if it were off my iPod. Flash turns the rearview mirror to make sure his hair is fine, which apparently by his look of satisfaction, it is. He opens his door and steps out. He waits a few seconds and then bends down, looking at me. "You coming or what? Don't be scaredy cat!"

"I'm not, I was just blanking out," I open my door and step out, looking ahead at the massive line of cars leading three blocks to the Osborne Mansion from every direction. "So who exactly are the Osborns?" I ask Flash, and get a condescending look in return.

"How do you NOT know who the Osborns are?

"I don't pay much attention to the news," I say with a little laugh.

"Wow man, Norman Osborn, the guy who owns that house," he jerks his index finger towards the mansion we are going to. "He owns one of the biggest businesses in the WORLD! And he's running for President I think." He adds that last part as a sort of afterthought.

"Okay, well, I guess his party is gonna be off the hook then, right?" He gives me that "did-you-really-just-say-that" look. "Mad krunk yo? No? Alright, let's just go get drunk." After I say that it seems as though Flash completely forgets my momentary lapse in pop culture simultaneously clasps a large hand onto my left shoulder and pumps his other hand into the air.

"Damn straight broha! Let's go get WASTED!" We start for the Osborn mansion.

…

"That was fantastic baby," Mary Jane Watson says as Harry Osborn climbs out of her bed after they finish having intercourse. Harry slips his underwear back on, and then his pants. He laughs a low, cold laugh.

"Come on love, let's get to the party." Harry says as he reaches for his shirt. He starts to put it on but then he stops when he feels a hand grasp his…arm.

"Would you rather go to the party, or have more of this babe? Let's get wild, we haven't done that yet. Wild and dirty, okay? My Mom shouldn't be home for a while. What do you say?" He turns around and kisses her forehead lightly.

"My dad is going to kill me if I show up any later than we already plan to love. We can do this some other time, okay?" He finishes putting her shirt on and then looks at the little pout on her face. He grabs her chin with his hand and then pulls her head up to kiss her. She stops pouting and a smile breaks out onto her face. "Okay Mary?" He says with a subtle smile of his own.

"Alright, but then isn't over." She says with a wink, and then reaches down to get her own clothes to dress for the party.

…

George Stacy stalks down the long pear leading to the large reservoir two miles from Denver's outskirts. He was called in because a body was found out here by a farmer about an hour ago. A team was already dispatched, and George was the officer on call this fine day. He looks out into the reservoir where a team of officers work tirelessly to pull out the body of a middle-aged red headed woman from the depths of the murky water. George can hear the faint sounds of music no doubt coming from the Osborn mansion, for tonight was the night of their back-to-school party that every college student looks forward to at the beginning of every year.

"We found her wallet in an alleyway behind the library sir; she's Margret Watson, mother of two daughters." A lieutenant approaches George to tell him this. He holds his hand out, extending the ID card and wallet towards him. George takes them both from the officer's hands and examines them. He slips them both into an evidence bag being held open, waiting for the two objects.

"I want to be the one to tell her daughters. Is there a husband in the picture?" George asks the lieutenant.

"Not that we've been able to find. It seems someone knocked her up and then just up and left without a word in the middle of the night. Nobody knows who he is or how to find him either, sir."

"Alright, you're dismissed." George stands on the pier, looking at the body being slowly dragged in by the crew of officers, and mulling over how to break the news to her two daughters…

…

Flash and I walk through the two massive double doors that lead into the grand hall of the mansion. That's right; I'm at a party, at a house that has a grand hall. Welcome to college. Many people cheer and come to greet Flash as he walks through the crowd aimed at the big ass keg at the back of the room, expertly hidden behind foliage and next to an open door to where they could hide it quickly if trouble arose.

I heard one girl ask Flash who I was, and Flash told her his new roomy and that I was looking for action tonight. It seems like more than just she heard that, because I got several desperate glances from several wasted women all at the same time. I felt a soft poke on my right shoulder and I turned to see who it was when, to my surprise and satisfaction, I realize it is none other than Gwen Stacy herself!

"Hey big boy, how's it hanging?" She asks me scooting closer and taking my hand, leading me back to the bar where harder drinks than beer are being served. "So, I was expecting a call earlier, what happened," she asks me without even turning to look at me. When we arrive at the bar a couple of seconds later, she looks at the bartender and calls to him for four shots of tequila.

"I was busy earlier." I say lamely.

"Awwh, to busy to talk to a pretty girl like me?" She says with a mock pouty face which makes me laugh a little to myself. The bar tender shoots two shots down the bar to us and she hands me one, taking the other in her hand. "I like you, so let's see if you can hold your liquor." She downs her first shot and places the glass back on the counter. I chug mine and almost gag. Being only twenty, I shouldn't be drinking, and I never have before. She notices it and breaks out laughing. "Where the hell were you grown and raised wussy boy? New York?" She says those last two words with a laugh that makes me melt.

"Actually, I'm from Manhattan." I say with a slight wink and then take the second shot before she can say anything else. I handle this one much better, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "What, can't you keep up?" I look at the bartender, "Keep 'em coming mate!" She takes her second shot and the contest has really begun…

…

Harry Osborn steps out of his expensive, plush car and walks around to the side passenger side door to open it for his beautiful girlfriend. She steps out and is stunning in her short, above the knee party dress. It's green with glitter and shinning sequence, and it makes her the most beautiful girl at the party by far.

He takes her hand and helps her out of the car, and then kisses her again atop the forehead. "After you ma lady," he says, motioning her to walk in front of him. She takes the first step and he wraps his left arm around her waist and leads her into the party.

When they arrive inside they immediately hear the cheering and rush over to see what it is. Harry is stopped when Flash Thompson nearly tackles him. "Bronarly, you gotta check this kid out!" Flash yells at Harry, pointing at the ar where a young, brown hair boy sits taking shots with the gorgeous Gwen Stacy.

"How drunk exactly are you…bronarly?" Harry asks Flash, who then gives him a confused look, but this comments ends Mary into a laughing fit.

"It don't matter dude, that kid's my new roomy! He's a freshy at City U this year I think, and he's fucking winning!" Flash streaks away from Mary and Harry whooing and cheering for the new kid.

Harry walks over and pushes through the crowd to get a closer look at the two getting drinks. Flash runs up behind Harry and continues his incessant shouting. "The Parker kid's on eight drinks dawg! Gwen's only had seven, and her record is TEN! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yells and then darts away from Harry and Mary once again.

Harry steps up and claps a hand on the "Parker Kid's" shoulder and forces him to turn around and face him. Harry extends his hand at Peter who grabs it with his free hand, and then takes another shot. "Hello there, name's Harry Osborn, and that is MY alcohol you are enjoying very much, sir."

Peter looks at him confused for a second and then drops Harry's hand, leaning back against the counter and assessing Harry. Peter picks up another shot and downs it. "Name's Peter Parker, second year college student, first year at City U. It's nice to meet you." Peter says, motioning the bartender for another shot.

"Glad to see the tequila hasn't made you completely belligerent." Harry begins to say another sentence, but is cut off by Gwen Stacy.

"You're startin' ta flub bahoogle." Gwen says to Peter before taking her ninth shot.

"Like that." Harry says and then both he and Peter break out laughing. A loud thud comes from where Gwen sits at the bar and screams and roars sound from the crowd surrounding them. Peter has won the contest. "There is a room upstairs, you're welcome to take her there and lie her down, she knows how to find her way home."

"Alright, sounds good." Peter downs another shot and then picks Gwen up, carrying her to the room upstairs…

…

The King Pin crosses the room with a rather large stride, every step sending vibrations to his enforcers. "How could this happen? HOW CAN THIS BE?!" He screams in rage at a young, tall man who stands shirtless in The King's office, only adorned with a pair of tan cargo shorts and a strap concealing four knives on his back. "You told me you killed him! YOU TOLD ME YOU KILLED THE SPIDER-MAN!"

"Listen, with all due respect mister King Pin, he took a bullet to the head and fell off'a hundred 'n two story building. If it's the same kid, I'll take the leap myself." The shirtless man retorts to the King Pin.

"You might just have to," King Pin growls back. "That news story the Daily Bugle did on him, he looked pretty Goddamned the same to me, how about you, Kraven?"

"I believe it was simply some new guy wearing the costume. He hasn't come after you since he been 'round, I think it's safe to say that the original Spider-Man is six feet under somewhere." Kraven says, taking a puff from his cig.

"You better be right, or I'll have your head."

"A'ight mate, you want me to go and check out this new Spidey?"

"Yes, go to Denver and test him. But do NOT kill him. I have bigger plans for that little bug."

"Kay boss, I'll be going now." Kraven begins to depart from the room when King Pin holds up one of his massively oversized hands to stop him. "Something wrong boss?"

"Open the vault," King Pin motions to a wall vault placed within the left wall in the middle of the corner. Kraven crosses the room and punches in the code 6-1-6, and then pulls the door on the vault open. "And take what is inside."

"Boss…I love ya man."

"Just get the hell out." Kraven departs from the room with the item found within the vault in the King Pin's office…

TO BE CONTINUED!

ALL-STAR SPIDER-MAN ISSUE #4: BRAND NEW DAY PART 4!

WHAT IS THE MYSTERIOUS WEAPON KRAVEN RETRIEVED FROM THE VAULT?!

AND IS THIS PARTY THE START OF A NEW FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN HARRY AND PETER?!

ALL TO COME AS BRAND NEW DAY CONTINUES!


	4. Amazing Spider-Man 4

All-Star Spider-Man Issue #4: Brand New Day (part 4)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro (Mezzaro123)

Opening by: My brother

Edited by:

"This last day has been hectic. I found an apartment rooming with a very…questionable roommate who also happens to attend City U. After a battle with a rabid Bird-man, my secret identity was discovered by a street doctor in under thirty seconds. After getting stitched up, I caught a ride back home with my roommate, Flash Thompson, and he took me to a party where I once again ran into Gwen Stacy. A drinking contest with her leads me to the discovery that I can consume more alcohol with fewer effects than the normal population. But I feel as though yesterday was just the beginning, and that today is going to be a brand new day, with brand new dangers. I am Spider-Man, and these are my stories…"

…

The room is suddenly flooded with sunlight and my eyes pop open instantly. I look around, everything just a little bit hazy from my still sleep clouded eyes, and notice that this isn't the apartment I just began to rent. Where was I? I look down at the bed and notice that the blankets are soft, 100% cotton, and WAY out of the price range of anyone I knew except…Harry. Oh shit! I look to my left and see the beautiful, curved body of Gwen Stacy, blonde hair flowing down her back.

I climb out of bed and realize my jeans are on, and didn't look like they'd been taken off, only my shirt had. But I usually sleep shirtless, so this isn't weird at all. I look over at Gwen and notice that he clothes are on completely. Whew, that means we didn't do anything, which is VERY good, because we were both wasted off our asses last night.

I nudge her shoulder and she awakens almost immediately, as though she is used to having to wake fast in the middle of the night. She sits straight up and stairs at the bed, and then at me. Her beautiful eyes seem to see right through me. "Please God, tell me this didn't happen," she says, taking into account my shirtless torso.

"No, no it isn't what it looks like!" I say raising my hands above my shoulder. "I brought you up here after you passed out and I guess I just fell asleep too!" She jumps out of the bed and crosses the room to me, squarely looking me straight in the eye.

"That better not be bullshit Parker, because I thought I liked you, and if you are lying then you're no better than the lying piece of shit Flash is!" She says, poking her long index finger into my chest.

"Listen, I promise, nothing happened, you lost the drinking contest so I brought you up here. I guess I passed out with you." I give a big ol' innocent grin, hoping she would believe me. Why am I so worried about her not believing me? I'm telling the truth!

"Fine, but I've got to get home, you wanna give me a ride?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't have a car?"

"But I do, and I'd be glad to give you both a ride home," Harry Osborn says as he walks through the room, throwing Peter a shirt. "I don't think you're getting yours back, Parker." What did he mean? What exactly did happen to my shirt?

"Um, thanks?" I say as I slip the shirt on over my head. It fits snuggly around my body, which makes me wonder how Harry knew what size I am? "So, you said you're giving us a ride home?"

"Least I can do for a pretty girl and a stand-up guy like you. Just no puking on the seats." He says this and then leaves the room, leaving us alone. She gives me a quick glance and then stalks out of the room quickly. I follow.

…

Mary Jane Watson steps out of her shower and dries off. She reaches for her clothes when she hears a knock at the door. She ignores it and then pulls on her underwear. She is interrupted once more by another loud knock on the door. Where is her mom? Why isn't she answering the door? "MOM, DOOR!" Mary yells down the hallway at her mother's bedroom. She pulls on her pants and then another knock sounds at the door. She quickly pulls on her shirt and heads to the front door, grumbling to herself the whole time, "Can't get outta bed to answer the damn door. Geez, I have'ta do everything 'round here."

She arrives at the door and flings it open, seeing two police officers flanking a nicely dressed blonde man with deep blue eyes. "Um, hello?"

"Denver Police Department," the man in the middle says, holding up his badge. "Are you Mary Jane Watson?"

Mary, confused, responds. "Yes, can I help you?" The man puts his badge back in his jacket pocket.

"May we come in; we need to ask you a few things."

"Yeah, sure, why not, right?" She says, standing out of the way to let the police officers into her apartment. "What's this all about anyway?" She watches the two officers take a seat on her sofa while the man in the middle just stands, waiting for something.

"I'm detective George Stacy," he says, extended his hand to shake Mary's. "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"Odd question, but I guess around three yesterday evening. Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Was she on her way to the library, miss?"

"Yes…please tell me what's going on."

"We found a body last night," but the detective didn't get to finish his sentence because Mary has already fainted and fallen to the ground.

…

I step out of Harry's limousine and lean into the door to say final words to him. We had dropped Gwen off a few minutes ago at her house in the sub-urbs, and Harry had asked me if we slept together the second she got out of the car and closed the door.

"No!" I said in shock. His face contorted into a grin and his eyes took on a scary glint to them.

"I knew you were a stand up guy. Someone like Flash would've taken his chances with a drunken Gwen Stacy. Rumor is she's only ever slept with one guy, and nobody knows who. For all of her beauty, she sure is a hard fish to catch." He says this last part with a little wink.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But hey, everyone has been talking about Flash like he's a bad person or something. What's the guy's deal?" He raises an eyebrow at this.

"You mean to tell me you started rooming with a guy you know absolutely nothing about?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Nah, it's just, well…I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you see, Flash is a serial rapist, but he's never been able to get caught. He usually takes his roommates, but because you've got a dick, I'm not sure if he'll get you or not." What the fuck? Is he serious? What the hell?! Harry must notice from my face that I'm pissing myself on the inside because his grin becomes wider and then he breaks out laughing. "Man, I'm just playing you. Flash is alright, one of my best friends, he's just a sleaze. He'll sleep with anything that moves." I feel a little better now. I just kind of wish I didn't move now though…

"Damn, Harry, you nearly made me shit myself!"

"And it was worth every last second." At this point I'm starting to chuckle as well, so Harry knows that I'm not actually mad at him. "Well, this is the place, right?" I look through the windows and see the back of my apartment building. He can't drop me off at the front because you can't actually drive on the 16th street mall.

"Thanks man, call me if you ever wanna do something." I say as he flips through his phone clearly displeased at whatever he sees.

"Will do, buckaroo, but right now I've got to get going," he says to me and then turns his attention to the driver. "Take me to Mary's, now!" Not two seconds after I close the door the Limo pulls away at fifty-five miles-per-hour…at least.

I walk around to the front of my building at the giant Television hanging to buildings down catches my attention. On it is…no…it CAN'T be! They really came all the way out here just to kill me? Again?!

On the screen is a large picture of a man wearing an orange and black-stripped vest, unbuttoned, and holding a knife in his left hand. He was holding the knife to the neck of an elderly looking man. He speaks, "This is a message to Spider-Man! That's right, we're here to Spidey, and we're EVERYWHERE! I'm at the CBS broadcasting station. Be here within the hour and face me like a man or everyone here _fries_! Kraven has spoken." The message ends and normal ads begin playing again.

Why the hell did they come all the way out here? And how did they do it so fast? I listen to the people around me converse. I hear many people saying that Spider-Man has caused more problems in twenty-four hours than World War II did. I hear younger kids cheering Spider-Man on. And then I hear the thoughts buzzing around inside my own head. I have to save him; it's my fault he's there in the first place. After this, after I take Kraven down and defeat King Pin, I'm done. I race back around the corner to the back of my building and jump into the darkest alleyway I can find, changing into the Amazing Spider-Man…

…

"That was fuckin' brutal boss," Officer Jenkins offers as he and George Stacy drive away from the Watson residence. "She took that pretty hard. Glad she got that Osborn kid though. He seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, he does." Detective Stacy says more to himself than to Jenkins. Stacy had to tell his own daughter the same thing not six months ago when he returned home one day to find that the King Pin had sent Kraven the Hunter after his wife. George knows it hurts, and that's why he wanted to be the one to tell Mary Jane. But now he is returning home to be with his own daughter.

Just then his Blackberry rings and he pulls it out of his jacket pocket to answer. He looks at the caller ID before placing the phone to his ear. "Daddy?" Gwen's voice comes through the speaker loud and clear, and George understands that something is terribly wrong.

"What's wrong baby? You can tell me. Just calm down and tell me." He attempts to sooth his precious daughter a little so that she will tell him what's wrong.

"It's him, he's back."

"Who's back sweetie?"

"Kraven, the man who killed mommy," George stops talking for he is utterly and completely stupefied by the information. "He's at the CBS broadcasting station waiting for the Spider-Man."

"Gwen, stay where you are. I'm sending two guards over to the house right now. I'm going to deal with Kraven, okay honey?"

"Okay Daddy, but be careful…please?"

"Of course baby, I'll call you when I'm done. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." George hangs up and looks at Jenkins.

"Everything okay Boss?" Jenkins asks George.

"CBS Broadcasting, NOW! Kraven's there…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

AMAZING SPIDER-MAN ISSUE #5: THE PENULTIMATE ISSUE OF THE BRAND NEW DAY!

SPIDER-MAN VS. THE MAN WHO WAS SENT TO KILL HIM

AND GEORGE STACY SENT AGAINST THE MAN WHO KILLED HIS WIFE!

WILL THEY BOTH SURVIVE? OR WILL ONE OF THE DARING HEROES FALL TO THE HUNTER?!

LET THE EPIC SHOWDOWN BEGINS!


	5. Amazing Spider-Man 5

All-Star Spider-Man Issue #5: Brand New Day (part 5)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro (Mezzaro)

Opening by: My brother

Edited by:

Brand New Day

Part 5

Call of Kraven

"Six months ago I was held ransom by the evil Gangland King Pin until my father and mother brought whatever their latest experiment was to him. They would do anything for their son…for me, and so they brought the A-Formula. I had had no idea what it was, or what it did, until one of King Pin's Enforcers attacked my father and made him drop it the container. Everyone had left the room before the liquid or fumes had reached them, even the mighty King Pin, except for me. The fumes reach me and effected me on a cellular level giving me the equivalent powers of a spider. To avenge my parents and still be able to live a normal life without my loved ones, Aunt May and Uncle Ben, being hurt in the process, I donned a costume and became a crime-fighter, doing my hardest to bring King Pin down. After a few months trying to take him down, he finally caught wind and sent his highest hit man to knock me off, Kraven the Hunter. Kraven shot me square in the forehead, knocking me off of a building, plunging me hundreds of stories down to the streets of New York. Using my regenerative powers, the fact he only used a .22, and my naturally hard head, I survived and reawakened just in time to catch myself before hitting the streets below. I left New York for Denver to become a better hero so that one day I may return to defeat the evil King Pin. For three weeks now I have eluded the King Pin and his Hunter, but now they have found me, and it is time to face my fears. I am Spider-Man, and these are my stories…"

…

I stand against a wall, just out of view of the nearest window of the CBS Broadcasting station. Assessing my situation, I have three main points of entry: Through a window on the top floor and then find my way down to where Kraven is; through the ventilation systems; or through the front door. I decide upon the front door and make my way over to it when a squad car pulls up and out walks two men, each with weapons drawn. I shift back into the shadows and watch them charge through the front doors. One wearing a trench coat mutters something like, "Bastard's gonna get it." But I'm not exactly sure if I heard him right. They are out of sight, and I decide to go with my second plan of approach: the vents!

I walk around the building until a see a large vent-cover. I sling my web up to it and rip it off of the walls easily. I set it down quietly and attach myself to the wall, climbing up slowly till I reach the vent, and then scurry in. I turn around and pull the vent cover back up, attaching it to the wall with my web, hoping no one will notice.

I'm assuming that the news stories about Spider-Man vs. the Vulture (yeah, that's what the glorious Daily Bugle decided to name him) is how King Pin knows I'm still alive. But never did I think he was going to send Kraven back after me. After all, Kraven failed once, what made King Pin think he would succeed this time around?

During my nice little interior monologue right there, I completely lost focus and ran into the wall of the vents, putting a little hole in it. Either my head is harder than I thought, or these are the CHEAPEST vents ever. I keep crawling through the vents (yeah, I'm Spider-Man alright) until I hear screaming. I crawl faster and find it coming from the central broadcast room.

Kraven is standing across the room pointing his signature .22 revolver at the woman I saw during his broadcast. She is tied to a chair and strategically placed directly under the vent. I guess he caught on to the "spider" part of my name too.

Just then the cops I saw in the front rush in through the door twenty feet away from Kraven and I hear sirens approaching the building from the front and back. "I'm going in! It's now or never!" I hear the cop in the coat yell into his walkie-talkie. He and his partner are both pointing guns at Kraven's head. "But the gun down you son of a bitch."

Kraven chuckles and looks at the cop in mock surprise. "If it ain't that pussy li'l detective who was trynna take down our Denver op," the detective's hand clinches tighter around the gun as he steadies his aim. "Oh just drop the gun Georgey ol' boy, we both know you ain't gonna do shit ta me. You got five seconds to drop your gun or I shot this little bitch," he motions towards the woman tied up beneath the chair.

"Tell me why!" George yells at the Hunter.

"But your gun down and then maybe we can talk 'bout it, buddy."

George hesitates, but in the end sets his gun on the floor. "Jenkins keeps his," he says, and then slides the gun over towards Kraven. "Now tell me WHY!"

Kraven chuckles again. "It's simple, pal, you was trynna kill our operation over here, so we decided to kill yours, now if your friend doesn't put that toy away, well…" This is just sick. I should go down there right now and…is that a creaking sound I hear?

I fall through the vent and onto the woman tied to the chair just as Kraven fires his gun…

…

Harry Osborn pounds up the steps of the massive mansion he calls home and throws the door to his father's study open with no courtesy towards his father's private meeting what-so-ever. "Son, get out NOW! This is a VERY private meeting!" Norman Osborn, the CEO and President of Osborn Enterprises, Incorporated yells to his son after being rudely interrupted.

"Father, we need to talk," he pauses and looks his father directly in the eyes. His father's business associate turns to look at Harry, and Harry returns the condescending gaze. "Now." Harry says to the associate.

Norman clears his throat and stands, facing his associate. "We will continue this over the phone, I am VERY sorry for this." Norman adds that last part, looking at his son rather angrily.

"Of course, Norman, I understand. I have children of my own after all." The associate shakes Norman's outstretched hand and then departs from the room, rudely pushing past Harry. "Now," Norman now turns his attention towards his son who he hopes one day will succeed him in running Osborn Enterprises. "What the hell is so important you probably just lost me the biggest contract in twenty years?!" Norman practically rages at his son, but he barely manages to keep his voice at a contained level, just in case the associate was still within ear-shot. He stalks over to his son faster than he has a chance to react and backhands him hard across the right side of his face. He moves to slap him once more on the other side of his face but Harry expertly intercepts his father's hand and throws it down to his side. Norman looks at his son, surprised he would ever even imagine for a second he could get away with pulling shit like that, but he is even more surprised at what he sees.

Harry's eyes, once a beautiful hazel, are now golden/green and his teeth are longer and pointed, his skin taking on a green-ish tint to it, becoming more ruff as if scales were protruding from it. "You remember that shit Doc Ock accidently dropped on me a few months back? The shit you said wouldn't do a thing to me? Well look dad!" Harry swings his right hand up, scratching his father across the face, leaving four long claw marks stretching deep and far. "LOOK AT WHAT IT DID! LOOK AT WHAT _YOU_ DID!"

…

"AH!" I scream as the bullet cuts into my right shoulder, tearing the flesh and causing my right eye to momentarily black out from the sheer pain. I lift my left hand and steel the gun away from Kraven. "You just shot me, and I don't LIKE being shot!" I yell at him, throwing the gun out the window and springing up, preparing for a fight like no other. I know that I can't take Kraven mono-a-mono, so I just have to hope Jenkins or George will jump in and help, hopefully just shoot the guy and get it over with…SHIT! But we have to get proof he's sent by King Pin!

Instead of attacking me he immediately heads to his left and charges Jenkins, who fires twice at him, Kraven somehow managing to dodge around both bullets. The Hunter knocks Jenkins off his feet and takes his gun, pointing it straight at Jenkins' head. "Not my good ol' .22, but it'll do." He says, just before pulling the trigger and ending an honest man's life. George picks his gun up and aims it at Kraven's head.

"WAIT!" I scream, hoping to George from shooting Kraven. They both stop to look at me surprised and confused.

"I'm not sure you know how this works, Spidey, but when the cop shoots the bad guy, it's a win." Kraven says to me in a mocking tone.

I ignore him and turn my attention to George. "We have to find out who sent him," I say. "If we don't, then this will all be for nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING?! This son of a bitch killed my wife! We know who sent him! IT was the King Pin! Wilson Fisk you fuckin' dumb ass!" He screams, shaking his gun at the Hunter.

"If we don't get proof, then Fisk will keep on going, he'll keep on killing, and then where will we be?" George, hesitating to shoot Kraven, stares at me in disbelief that I could even be suggesting arresting Kraven instead of killing him on the spot.

"You…" Kraven cuts George off from no doubt another angry rant on how Kraven's a sick SOB.

"You want it on file? Fine, I'll give it to you on file. Turn on one of the camera's in the room and I'll broadcast it to the world." BY now my right arm is starting to feel better, starting to push the bullet out, and starting to heal. I cross the room to one of the dozen cameras and press the power button. "Now you gotta turn the broadcasting on smarty," After waiting for a moment and then realizing I don't know how to do such a thing, he continues. "It's the big green button on the big black board with all the switches and knobs." I cross the room to the central hub and look at it; looking for the "big green button."

"Looking at this board makes me remember Bop-it from way back when." I say, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Given, there are two men pointing guns at each other and a guy in pajamas having a less than civil discussing in this room, but still, I wanted to make things a little…friendlier?

"Not the time, kid. Just hit the big green button." George says to me condescendingly. I finally discover the well hidden big green button and press it. Immediately a red light turns on the camera and the light of the door reading  
BROADCASTIGN" lights up.

"Here goes everything…"

…

Harry stands on top of the Osborn Tower; the massive tower used as the center of operations for his father's world-wide empire. He had made a mistake, a BIG mistake. He told his father who he truly was thanks to whatever the hell Octavius dumped on him. He scared his father and smashed his office. Harry knows that he is a monster, and in this world monsters have no place, monsters don't fit in.

This happens every time his heart rate gets too high. He turns into a murderous monster; one unstoppable murderous monster who cannot be controlled, not even by himself. He stands at the edges of his humanity and watches as the world burns before him, blood blurring his sight, death crowding his every waking thought. He's killed dozens if not hundreds, and he knows he'll kill again. He can't even have sex with his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, or his heart rate will get to high and she is the one person in the world who he can't afford to turn into this menace around.

There is only ONE way to stop this, and he must do it…

"Don't son, PLEASE!" His father, Norman Osborn, screams as he runs out the door leading to the roof of the Osborn Tower.

"Stay back father! You know this is the right thing to do!" He yells, causing his father to stop dead in his tracks.

"We can get you help son! Don't do this to yourself!"

"I have no choice in the matter father! And neither to YOU!" Those are the last words Harry speaks before plunging over the edge of Osborn Tower. He feels his heart pumping faster and faster, more scared with every inch passing by in a blur. The pain starts, his teeth begin to elongate and his eyes burn. His skin turn green and scales begin to emerge. His clothes rip and he feels the hunger. He longs for the cold, damp sewers, and he refuses to die. His last chance; he passes a flagpole protruding from the side of the Tower and grasps if with his tale, swinging to a safe landing on the streets of Denver, and rushing to the nearest sewer grate available, ducking in for the sweet, damp, cool air that he now calls home…

TO BE CONCLUDED IN AMAZING SPIDER-MAN ISSUE #6!

SPIDER-MAN AND DETECTIVE STACY FINALLY GET THE CONFESSION THEY WANT…

OR DO THEY?

AND WHAT IS THIS SECRET OF HARRY'S?

AND WHAT IS THE TRUTH BEHIND HIS MONSTROUS NATURE?

ALL TO FOLLOW IN BRAND NEW DAY CONCLUSION AND MORE!


	6. Amazing Spider-Man 6

All-Star Spider-Man Issue #6: Brand New Day (conclusion)

Story by: Allan Mezzaro (Mezzaro)

Opening by: My brother

Edited by:

Brand New Day

Conclusion

The Osborn Conspiracy

"Today is it…I finally get proof that the King Pin, Wilson Fisk, is a tyrant who deserves his fall from the high horse. He sent Kraven the Hunter, one of the world's greatest hit men, to kill me, but he didn't expect an angry detective with a vendetta to show. Now, Kraven has agreed to give proof of King Pin's hiring of him for the assassination of Spider-Man (me). But I can't help but wonder if he's just using this to buy more time, or if he's actually given in. Whatever the cause, looks like my past has caught up to me, and this will be the brutal end to my brand new day. I am Spider-Man, and these are my stories…"

…

"Here goes everything…" I say as the camera I turned on just a few moments ago begins to broadcast. Kraven looks straight into it and smiles and broad, friendly smile.

"Hello citizens of Denver, Colorado. May I start by saying you have a beautiful city?" He begins his confession with these words, prompting George and I to question his true motives and exchanged quick, confused glances at each other. "But sadly however, you are plagued with this filthy vermin many like to call _Spider-Man_! He is a menace to society, and provides no collateral for you good people to allow him to stay in this city," I can't take this anymore, and it's only been a minute!

"You said you'd give us a confession, so do IT!" George yells at him before I get a chance to.

"I'm getting there Georgey boy," Kraven says, staring at the camera, never flinching or taking his eyes off of it. "Now, this strapping young detective, his name is George Stacy, and he hates me because, well, a few months back I murdered his wife!" Kraven says, giving a mock frown to the audience. George Stacy…it couldn't be, could it? Is it really the one and only Gwen Stacy's father? He's so much different. "But alas, it is how I make my living. A wise man once told, 'If you're good at something, never do it for free,' and those are words I live by.

"I used to be a hunter, but then a man approached me with a full-time job as his personal assassin given I could assassinate Spider-Man first. So, I tracked Spider-Man down and shot him in the forehead, sending him a hundred stories down to go splat on the pavement. But alas, he escaped his untimely end, and my employer was rather angry. He brought me here, to his homeland to kill the Spider-Man, and so here I am, just moments away from the biggest contract I've ever had."

"WHO HIRED YOU?!" George yells at her. I just can't see him raising Gwen on his own…but then again, most hard asses are raised by negligent parents, so maybe he's spent a lot of time pursuing this guy instead of helping her.

"Calm it Georgey, I like the suspense." George apparently dislikes this, seeing as he fires a shot directly into Kraven's right shoulder, knocking Kraven to the floor. Kraven clutches his shoulder in pain, but seems to work through the pain rather fast. He climbs back to his feet in no time. "Fine, you wanna know who sent me?" He asks, all of his attention on George Stacy.

"YES!"

"It was Norman Osborn!" Kraven says with a loud, chaotic laugh, turning his attention back towards the camera. "Norman Osborn!" George, seemingly satisfied with the answer he received form Kraven, shoots him twice in the chest and once square in the forehead..

"Die you fucking bastard." I mange to turn the broadcasting off before George gets a chance to mess his life up anymore.

"What was THAT for?!" I yell at him, taking his gun away with the use of my webbing. He looks at me with ice cold eyes, feeling like he is staring straight to the core of my soul.

"Don't worry, you weren't ever shown on screen, and neither of us said nothing about you. Your reputation won't be harmed too much, so just calm down and give me back my weapon." I look at him for a second, not believing he could think that was what I cared about, and then I tossed his gun out the window to the streets below.

"I thought we could help each other out, but it looks like you're a low-life like the rest of 'em." I say and then dive out the same window I through the gun through, webbing to building after building, attempting to return to my apartment as soon as physically possible…

…

Detective George Stacy walks into his home and his loving daughter Gwen Stacy embraces him in a big bear hug. "I was so scared, dad!" She says, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "I was watching Kraven's broadcast! He was pointing a gun at you! But good that he's gone, now we can finally relax and settle down." Gwen backs away from her father and takes a seat on their couch, whipping tears away from her eyes.

"Gwen, there's something I have to tell you…" George tells his daughter with remorse in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I lost my job. The captain let me go because I killed Kraven. I'm sorry, but we can't settle down yet, we have to go to New York first." George takes a seat on the couch and drapes an arm around his baby girl. "I understand you don't want to move away from your friends or City U, but you don't have a job or any way to support yourself, so I want you to come with me." Gwen pushes out from beneath her father's arm and stares at him straight in the eyes.

"The hell you do! I'm NOT moving away from Denver, no matter WHAT! You're the one who told me five months ago that we could push through anything as long as we were together and always remembered MOM! Now you want to move away from the only place where we can still see her every day like old times?! WHY?!"

George looks at her daughter in shock, and a long pause makes the atmosphere heavy until George collects himself enough to respond to his daughter's rude outburst. "Listen, Gwen, King Pin sent Kraven,"

"That's not what HE said!"

"But I know he did Gwen, he told me and Spider-Man as much before the broadcast where he falsely accused Norman Osborn. King Pin sent him to kill your mother, and he sent him again to kill Spider-Man, and I'm the only person who has the time and resources to stop him. Come with me baby, please."

Gwen sits in silence as she mulls the new information over. "Why are you the only person who can stop him, Dad?"

"It's a long story Gwen, I just need you to trust me." He stares into his daughter's eyes and she sees fear in her father's.

"Okay Dad, I'll go, I'll help…"

…

The Osborn mansion is beautiful, sprawling establishment the size of one city block. Vines climbing up its nicely painted green walls; thirty different bedrooms; two kitchens and more, it marked the beginning of a design revolution in 1989 when its construction began made a major uproar in the public. Norman Osborn had purchased one hundred acres of land from a non-profit organization whose mission is to give housing to those who lost loved ones in 'Nam. His purchase of the land and subsequent refusal to have anything to do with the housing of ex-Military wives was one of the greatest scandals in the last fifty years. Osborn Enterprises took a massive dip in sales and hundreds of employee's nation-wide quiet. But, when Norman Osborn threatened to shut down all manufacturing and sales his company provided, the nation calmed its uproar and returned to work and support Osborn once more.

Now, holed in his study, hiding away from not only his son's monstrous transformation, but also from the press and the police after Kraven the Hunter accused him of being a crime lord, Norman Osborn sits and listens as the press and police bang and knock against his doors, windows and walls.

"Damn you, Kraven, you lying son of a bitch!" Norman yells, throwing his precious lamp against the wall in fury. A large, rather brutish looking butler, standing at the ready with broom and dust pan, kneels down to sweep the contents of the lamp and discard it within one of the many hidden waist bins.

"Sir, may I bring you a cup of tea?" The butler, Hinnick, asks his master. "Perhaps hot coco?"

"NO! I want my phone, NOW!"

"Certainly, sir." Hinnick leaves the room just for a moment, returning with a strange phone, placing it on Norman's desk, and then returning to the doorway which he stands at attention, ready for further lamp throwing. Norman picks the receiver up and dials a number.

"Hello?" The tired voice of a man rings through the phone. "Doctor Octavius speaking, whom may I be speaking to?"

"It's me you idiot! Meet me in Cell-D, TWENTY MINUTES! You are going to fucking PAY!" Norman slams the receiver down and walks over to the bookcase situated at the center of his left wall of the study. "Please cancel all appointments for the next two days, Hinnick."

"Of course, sir, anything else?"

"That'll be all. Go home to your wife, have some fun." Norman doesn't wait for a response as he picks a lamp up on the shelf at eye level and the bookcase swings open, revealing a secret pathway down…

…

I rush into my apartment, flinging the door open and throwing Flash off guard. "Whoa, broski, slow down! You gotta tell me how it was earlier!" My heart stops dead in my chest and I stare at him with a blank expression plastered to my face. Could he possibly have figured it out too? How could he possibly know about Spider-Man? There is NO way! "Come on man," he says with a subtle wink. "How was she? The Stacy girl?" Oh, that's what he meant.

"We, uh, we didn't sleep together Flash, I just carried her up to bed and slept on the arm chair." Flash rises from our couch and reaches into the fridge, pulling out a nice frosty beer and tossing it to me. After the day I've had, I need this. I pop the tab on it and chug the entire thing in one, large gulp, crush the can, and toss it into the trashcan.

"Well ain't that just a big ol' hunk of BULL SHIT!" He says, throwing me another beer which I proceed to open and put it to my lips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down tiger, or you gotta buy the next case of beer!'

This makes me chuckle just a little bit. "Sorry man had a bad day." He looks at me inquisitively, but I don't offer any elaboration. He walks over to me and snatches the almost full can of beer out of my hand. He takes out two glasses and pours both his and my beer in into respective glasses. "Does drinking out of a glass make you feel better or something?"

He shakes his head and gives a curt laugh, reaching into a cabinet just above the stove. He pulls out a tall, sleek bottle full of clear liquid. Vodka. He pulls a shot glass out of another cupboard and pours a full shot of vodka, then transferring it to the beer. He pours another and transfers it to the other glass, replacing the vodka above the stove and stuffing the shot glass in the sink. "This'll take the edge off of things, trust me." We sit there and drink our beer/vodka concoctions and talk about Kraven and Spider-Man until around mid-night when he heads to bed, still not believing I didn't sleep with Gwen Stacy.

I head to my room and look up at the ceiling, staring as the fan spins around and around in large, shaky circles.

These last two days have been two of the most hectic days of my life. I moved to a new town; got one of the weirdest roommates I've ever heard of; met a beautiful girl who may or may not hate my guts; I stopped an evil bird man from killing lots of people twenty feet away from where I lay right now; and I finally saw the end to Kraven the Hunter. All in all it wasn't a bad day, just a crazy one. I have a lot on my mind tonight as I settle in for bed, but all I know is that I hope that next week will be a better one…

THE END OF BRAND NEW DAY!

NEXT TIME! PETER FINALLY STARTS SCHOOL AT CITY U!

HARRY HAS GONE MISSING AN A STRING OF ANIMAL ATTACKS PLAUGUES DENVER!

ALSO, DON'T MISS THE SPIDER-MAN MINI-SERIES: STACY NOIR (4 PARTS) AND SPIDER-MAN IN DREAM LAND (5 PARTS)!

COMING SOON TO A BOARD NEAR YOU!


End file.
